comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four
Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four #48: 28 May 2009 Current Issue :Fantastic Four Giant-Size Adventures #1: 24 Jun 2009 Next Issue :none Status Final issue is #48, followed by a Giant-Size special. Characters Main Characters *'Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards' *'The Invisible Girl/Sue Storm' *'The Human Torch/Johnny Storm' *'The Thing/Ben Grimm' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Fantastic Four Giant-Size Adventures #1 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four #48 Past Storylines Collections Digests *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 1: Family of Heroes' - Collects #1-4. "All adventure, all action, for all ages! Join Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing for a wild ride of all-new, unforgettable exploits." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118586 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 2: Fantastic Voyages' - Collects #5-8. "Join Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing for a wild ride of all-new, unforgettable exploits as they meet and defeat stampeding prehistoric creatures, the subterranean Mole Man and Namor, the Sub-Mariner – and embark on a journey through time and space!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118594 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 3: World's Greatest' - Collects #9-12. "Join Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing for a wild ride of all-new, unforgettable exploits as they take on Klaw, the Black Panther, the Molecule Man and Dr. Doom!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120025 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 4: Cosmic Threats' - Collects #13-16. "Join Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing for a wild ride of all-new, unforgettable exploits as they take on the powerful malevolent alien calling himself the Grant Master, the cosmic scavenger Terminus and the mad Titan known as Thanos – and have a close encounter with a world gone bonkers! Guest-starring Captain Marvel!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122087 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 5: All 4 One, 4 For All' - Collects #17-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122095 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 6: Monsters & Mysteries' - Collects #21-24. "Featuring the Mole Man, the Skrulls, Rama-Tut and the Sub-Mariner!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123806 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 7: The Silver Surfer' - Collects #25-28. "Featuring the Watcher, alternate-reality versions of Dr. Doom and Spider-Man, and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124853 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 8: Monsters, Moles, Cowboys & Coupons' - Collects #29-32. "Join Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing for a wild ride of all-new, unforgettable exploits. Featuring an unforgettable face-off against the Hulk!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124861 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 9: New York's Finest' - Collects #33-36. "Join Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing for a wild ride of all-new, unforgettable exploits! Featuring the Rhino, the Mad Thinker and his Awesome Android, A.I.M., and evil (though quite amateur) versions of some of Marveldom’s mightiest heroes!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129855 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 10: Spaced Crusaders' - Collects #37-40. "Featuring Iron Man, Amoeba & Asteroid." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129863 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 11: Doomed If You Don't' - Collects #41-44. "Featuring Devil Dinosaur, Collector, Moondragon and Doctor Doom." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129871 *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 12: Four-Three-Two-One...' - Collects #45-48. "Featuring Madame Masque, the Incredible Hulk and Galactus." - WorldCat - ISBN 078513641X Hardcovers *'Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four, vol. 1' - Collects #1-12. "Join Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing for a wild ride of all-new, unforgettable exploits as they meet and defeat Skrulls, Sentinels, Annihilus, Diablo, the Mole Man, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Klaw, the Black Panther, the Molecule Man, Dr. Doom and stampeding prehistoric creatures – and embark on a journey through time and space!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129162 - (forthcoming, November 2007) History Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four presents out-of-continuity tales of the Fantastic Four in a classic vein. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Began publication in 2005. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol. 1 HC: 21 Nov 2007 News & Features * 29 Nov 2007 - Inside the Adventures IV: Paul Tobin Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero Category:Kids